


Adena's Perspective

by T97Carolina



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Kadena, Kat - Freeform, adena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T97Carolina/pseuds/T97Carolina
Summary: Adena's thoughts behind her and Kat's interactions thus far.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much of a writer, so please be gentle with any comments. I'm mostly writing because I'm obsessed with this ship and have been thinking a lot about Adena's POV. The only adjustments I've made to what happened in canon is shortening some of their conversations for brevity and adding in an extra comment about the social media harassment because I thought there should have been a little more said on the show.

Adena is unpacking her suitcase when she hears her phone buzz. Her mouth falls open before turning into a smirk as she processes the photo of Kat with the text "you touched me here". She definitely wasn't expecting this photo. . . and she definitely wasn't expecting the light, happy feeling it elicited. Adena closes her eyes, trying to figure out how to respond. Should she respond? How seriously should she even take "out and proud hetero" Kat? Adena sighs and puts the phone down. She shouldn't be feeling these butterflies she tells herself as she walks away to her bedroom, deciding not to respond. At least not yet. 

***  
When Firuze informs Adena that Scarlet is looking to do a follow up interview, Adena has mixed feelings. Primarily, she feels guilty for never responding to Kat. She intended to, but the frustrations with people attacking her on social media prompted a quick disposal of her phone and social media accounts. She couldn't respond to Kat at that point. . . and then the weeks passed. Adena assumed they wouldn't see each other again. But now, she knows she'll have to see Kat to set up this interview. And knowing she'll see Kat again gives her that light, happy feeling again.

***

"Surprise", Adena calls out to Kat from the reception desk at Scarlet. Kat is clearly surprised to see her and Adena's guilt slightly increases.

"Adena, hi". When Kat extends her hand in greeting, Adena can't help the smile on her face. They've moved beyond handshakes, haven't they? Instead Adena leans in for a hug which Kat readily returns. 

After explaining her disappearance to Kat she feels the urge...the need to tell her that she received the picture. 

"Oh yeah it was- that was stupid. I was trying to be funny." Adena can tell Kat feels awkward about having sent the photo, but she doesn't want her to feel that way.

"It wasn't stupid, maybe a little funny, but you touched me here too." It was true and she wanted Kat to know . . . but again, not something she should be feeling. "Anyway, my manager told me that you needed something from me for the magazine."

"Your article was really popular, so we want to do a little follow up interview. I think Alex has some time. . . "

"I have to run today, but Thursday I have a show. If he can come to that I would love to speak to him. 

"Totally, totally Scarlet."

"And, Kat, you should come too."

***

Despite being busy socializing and running her show, Adena looks up periodically searching for Kat. Occasionally they make eye contact, but Kat has yet to approach her.

The night is progressing and Adena is hoping to talk to Kat soon. She looks up from the pair she is talking to and catches Kat's eyes. It seems as though Kat is finally coming over to say hi and Adena has to fight to keep her lips from twitching into a smile. But then she feels hands on her shoulders and she pulls her eyes away from Kat. Coco . . . 

Adena turns and sees Coco leaning in for a kiss, which she returns. Knowing that Kat must see this, Adena pulls Coco to another area of the gallery. She doesn't want Kat to see this.

When Adena invited Kat tonight, she knew that it would be unlikely that Kat wouldn't see Coco . . . wouldn't find out that Adena is in a relationship. Is that why she invited Kat? Subconsciously? To have her find out about Coco? Because if Kat knows about Coco, there's another layer of obstacles to keep Adena's feelings in check. Was it more than just wanting to see Kat again? 

What is she doing? Adena asks herself before walking away to be alone. 

***

"Hey."

"Hello," Adena sings out in response to Kat's greeting. 

"I've been waiting for the right moment to come talk to you."

"I know it's been, um, a very busy night, but I'm so happy you came."

"Yeah, me too, and I wanted to talk to you about something. I'm . . . I'm kind of nervous to say it."

Adena thinks she knows that what Kat has to say will have to do with whatever is happening between them. Because something is happening. Adena can feel it. Kat was pulled to look for Adena all night, just as much as Adena felt compelled to look for Kat. But she can't talk about this. . . because if they acknowledge it, she'll have to shut it down. And Adena doesn't want to. 

"The photograph? I know. I should have asked your permission." She doesn't really think this is the issue, but it's an issue that is safe to talk about. 

"No, no, no honestly its so fine. I'm actually kind of honored. What i was thinking of was . . . " Adena looks at Kat's face, worried. This is it. She may have bought herself ten more seconds of these feelings, but Kat's about to say something. She braces herself. "just how incredible this show is. It's amazing."

Adena lets out a little sigh. "Thank you." Thank you for not saying what you really want to say. Thank you for not putting it out into the world. Thank you for not ending this.

***

Adena has been more distant with her new phone. Worried she'll be tempted to text Kat or social media creep on her. It's not that hard with how busy she has been with her work. She doesn't check her phone until ten that night and she sees a text from Kat.

Kat: How did you deal with all those death threats? I'm getting them now. So annoying.

Adena: Just saw your text. Are you ok? 

Kat: Yeah. All good. Not a big deal

Adena: Are you sure? I remember how awful it was until it blew over.

Kat: Yeah, I'm okay. Thank you.

Adena: I actually have something I need to talk to you about  
Adena: It's important. 

Kat: What's up?

Adena had been debating whether or not to ask Kat for help with extending her visa. Something she had not decided if she was going to do. But texting Kat now, Adena doesn't want it to end. She wants to know they'll talk again, soon. They'll see each other again. 

Adena: Can we talk in person?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the 104 sneak peeks and promos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone mentioned on Tumblr worries about fanfic writers missing out on important aspects of Adena's religion when writing her, so if anyone finds that I'm portraying Adena poorly or ignorantly, please let me know.

"I feel a little nervous about what I need to ask you."

"Ask me anything," Kat answers, smiling, and a light in her eyes.

"I've decided to try and extend my work visa."

"Oh that's awesome."

"I ...I feel like I'm...I'm not done here yet. Coco has to go back to France for a job but I want to stay." Adena intentionally name drops Coco without an explanation of who she is. Superficially she can pass this off as being unnecessary as it would be safe to assume Kat will know who she means. But if Adena is being honest with herself, she didn't explain who Coco is because she doesn't want to say it aloud, doesn't want to acknowledge that she is dating someone.

Adena looks up at Kat, unsure how she will respond to hearing about Coco. Kat's eyebrow cocks up and she gives a slow smile. It seems as though Kat is more focused on Adena's staying than Coco. Adena feels her heart swell knowing that Kat wants her to stay.

"Anyway," Adena continues, looking forward instead of at Kat, because if she looks at her any longer she won't be able to control her own facial reactions, "the process is a nightmare; they need all these documents and character references, and I was hoping you could write me one."

"Yeah, yeah, absolutely. I'd be honored."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's such a relief. I know it's a lot of work."

"Oh, it's only 140 characters, right?" Kat jokes. Adena glances at Kat before looking away. She clamps down on the smile growing on her face.

"Thank you, I really think a letter from Scarlet will help." Kat may use humor to hide her real emotions, but Adena uses business and facts to hide hers.

***

Adena and Kat are waking down the street having run into each other when a man loudly mutters a derogatory term, clearly aimed at Adena. Although upset, Adena doesn't intend on saying anything.

"What did you just say?" Kat turns around to question the man. 

Concerned for the possible consequences of this interaction, Adena turns to face Kat. "He's not worth it," she tells Kat, hoping Kat will turn around and they can just leave. But then Adena feels a hand on her arm. "Hey!" She yells while backing away.

"Get your hands off her!" 

Everything was happening so quickly; the next thing Adena sees is Kat punching this man. And now there are police officers approaching Kat...

***

Following the incident the night before, Adena had reached out to Kat's friends at Scarlet to help. Ultimately, Kat was free to leave the station without issue. 

Kat had texted her earlier today asking to deliver the character reference, so when her buzzer sounds, she assumes it is Kat.

"Hi," Adena says softly when she opens the door for Kat. "It's good to see you."

"Yeah," Kat agrees, looking at the ground. Then she brings her eyes up to Adena's. "I wanted to get you your reference asap." Kat offers the envelope to Adena.

"Thank you." Adena pauses, wondering how to proceed. They hadn't really had an opportunity to discuss what had happened the night before. Adena was still feeling heavy from the incident. She was worried about the possible repercussions, for both her and Kat, of engaging that man. And then she was completely shocked that Kat would punch someone...punch someone for her. "Are you okay?" Is the only thing she can think to say.

Kat sighs and looks at Adena with so many feelings in her eyes. It's almost like pain, but not. It's intensity, Adena realizes. Adena can feel the intensity with which Kat says the next words out of her mouth. "You're the only person who completely throws me off my game. I ... I don't know what this is or how to explain it, but I ... I," Kat sighs again, looking at Adena with glassy eyes, not knowing how to say what she's feeling.

But Kat doesn't need to say the words, because Adena understands. Adena feels it too. And she doesn't have the willpower to fight it anymore. Adena steps closer to Kat, placing her hand against Kat's face before she leans in for a kiss. It's soft and chaste, filled with the gravity of their emotions. There's no hiding behind jokes or work now. Adena pulls away, looking at Kat's face for indications of what she is thinking or feeling. Hoping that she'll see clarity in Kat's face, that she'll see the same attraction and desire Adena feels within herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you didn't find this too boring because I don't create much of my own fictional scenarios, but I love thinking about everything that's being said or felt nonverbally in the scenes given to us.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I should continue into 104 based on the promos and sneak peeks. So that might happen . . . shrug


End file.
